conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
21st Century World
21st Century World takes place in current day Earth but is developed over an alternate history that started at the end of WWII. Through this alternative history there are new nations, new political ideologies and the World Order is different from what we know today. Everything is possible in the political, commercial and military of the new 21st Century World. The final objective of this project is the creation of an alternative world while establishing a "dashboard" where players can participate in a role playing game in which participants will govern the destinies of one or more nations. Nevertheless, in order to maintain a stable framework for participation, a series of inviolable rules will be created to be respected by everybody. Also, there will be a commission of admins in charge on reviewing the articles written by participants and helping them with the rules. Why rules are necesary? Simply because the objective of this project is not that everyone write his "novel", unless to create a common framework of roleplaying for all participants. 21st Century World is a community and therefore must have clear rules. The Scenario The design of the world must be made thinking that it will serve as a framework for an RPG, so it has to be playable and attractive for a group of players. The idea is to have a minimum of 5 active players that can handle regularly at least 2 nations each, although it is desirable that more players could participate. For the development of the world, a series of historical "CANONS" will be established. This "CANONS" can not be altered during the game phase and all the new nations should adapt their national histories to the "CANON". Anyway, a group of admins will review the compatibility of new nations with the established "CANONS". According with the CANONS, there will be some superpower nations (2-4) that will be established as "CANON" and a number of "regional powers" (4-6) open to be developed as well as a group of "emerging powers" (6-10). The word "power" refers to a mix of factors as economy, diplomacy, military, technology, geography, etc. Definitions In 21CW, the status of a nation is given from a number of factors. It is the mix of economic power, military power, technology leadership, cultural presence and diplomatic influence what makes the world status of a nation. In 21CW we have 3 types of playable nations according with its international status. Superpower and regional power nations are CANON so even if they are not ruled by any player, they exist as they are at the beginning of the game. If during the game phase any nation want to be involved in heavy play (for example a war) with a non played Regional Power, one of the non involved players with the aproval of the Board will play for the NPN. The Board, with the help of all the players, will try to maintain a basic wiki for every non played canonical Regional Power. *Superpower (Type A) is the status of a nation when: **Its GDP is over 3 trillions **It has enough land and manpower **It is a technological leading nation **It has strong commercial, economic, cultural, military and diplomatic influence in the whole world **It has a modern, well trained, well equiped armed forces and is able to project them worldwide. (It means allies, physical means and a big ammount of money...) **It can influence the whole world and can lead supranational blocks. **It is able to project power in a global scale in terms of their military, political and economic characteristics. **Evaluating its characteristics on a global scale 0-10 , they must have more than 7 points in every one of them and more than 9 in at least two of them. *Regional power (Type B): **It has a GDP varying from 1 to 4 trillions depending on size and population **It has enough land and manpower **It is a well developed technological nation **It has strong commercial, economic, cultural, military and diplomatic influence in its region and limited one in the whole world. **It has a modern, well trained, well equiped armed forces and is able to project them regionally. It can project worldwide a limited ammount (in total number, time or distance) of its armed forces and/or political influence. **Evaluating its characteristics on a global scale 0-10 , they must have more than 6 points in every one of them. *Emerging power (Type C): **A nation without the status of regional power but with some characteristics that would allow them to be a "posible" or "future" power in the mid term. They are nations with real influence within their neighbors but light influence in a global scale. **Evaluating its characteristics on a global scale 0-10 , they must have more than 4 points in every one of them. Historical canonical line (Historical events are not yet cited in chronological order) *WWII ends with the historical result *Korean War: DKPR wins the war (1950-1957) with the help of China and Soviet Union and conquest almost the entire Korean Peninsula. Only an small portion at the southern zone was annexed by Japan. *Due to the threat of Communist expansion in Asia, Japan, Philippines and Taiwan decided to be united in a federation which would create a new state in 1963. *During the 70's, France began to separate from the traditional views of the West. At the beginning of the 80s decided to leave NATO and began to develop its own foreign policy aimed at smoothing relations with the communist bloc and trying to maintain its colonial empire and influence over its former colonies. In 1988, after the attacks on French economic interests in Tunisia that ended the assault on the embassy in the capital, the French government ordered the deployment of troops to secure their interests. After months of fighting, the French army completed the occupation of Tunisia became a French protectorate in 1990. During the '90s, nationalism emerged in France after the withdrawal of NATO and the subsequent expansionism. This caused a rise of the French monarchists movements that ended in 2003 with the establishment of the monarchy in the person of Louis XX after months of popular pressure. *After the fall of Soviet Union in 1991 Russia emerged as the heir power, but corruption and an unclear leadership carried Russia to a civil war that lasted two years from 1991 to 1992 and extended in one form or another most of the former Soviet republics and the Russian republics. There were also military operations in some of the eastern European nations in order to allow communist governments to retain the power. The war ended with a new communist Russia that became leader of the communist bloc. Since took power in 1992, the new Communist government was characterized by maintaining a mix of hard line on the political and flexibility in the economic and social matters and an approach to the Russian Orthodox Church. The new Russian model has been used as an example for many former communist countries that have been able to survive and form a new communist bloc around Russia. **Communist bloc: Russia, Belarus, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Mongolia, PR China, North Korea, Vietnam, Myanmar, Somalia, Tanzania, DR Congo, Venezuela, Nicaragua and Cuba. *With the threat of being ravened by the new Communist Russia, the former baltic republics (Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania) decided to merger themselves in 2003. Now, they are heavily supported by the west though treating to maintain cordial relations with its big neighbor. *During the several wars that took place during the 90s in the Balcans after the disolution of Yugoslavia, Serbia is emerging as a new regional power. Supported by the communist Russia and with a communist government ruling the nation, Serbia has undergone most of its neighbors including Albania, Macedonia, Montenegro and Bosnia. Only Croatia and Slovenia managed to escape after accepting the offering to enter the new Italic Republic. *After many years of political corruption and financial scandals, the civil situation in Italy became untenable to the point that in many parts of southern regions government had disappeared and control passed into the hands of the mafia. In the northern industrial areas, the right-wing radical parties were becoming stronger. In 1993 the Fascist Party took the power. For 3 years and applying martial law the military fought the mafia to gain control of the country. In 1997, the expansionist threat from Serbia, made that Croatia and Slovenia decided to join as provinces of the new Italic Republic. In 2004, after losing control of Cyprus to Turkish hands, mainland Greece is threatened by Turkey. Troops of the Italic Republic came to defend their "Greek brothers" and with the threat of a large-scale conflict, western nations convinced Turkey to give up their ambitions. Amid the euphoria, Greek fascist party took power and called for a referendum with the idea of an integration in the Italic Republic. The referedum was passed and Grece became a province of the Italic Republic. *From the 90s and through an economic expansive policy, diplomacy, trade and military development, Brazil has become the most powerful nation in South America and a major player in international politics. *In 1984, after accusing the Irish government of hide and funding IRA terrorists, the British government orders the invasion of the Republic of Ireland. Despite having the rejection of international opinion led by France, the U.S. veto prevented a resolution of condemnation from the United Nations. Since then, tensions between the UK and France have not stopped and were largely responsible for the failure of the European Union. After the collapse of the U.S., the UK lost its main ally and supporter. However, since early this century, the UK government has led the strengthening of the Commonwealth and creating an interesting international hub with Canada, Australia and the newly formed Republic of New England. *After the attacks of September 11 and the subsequent invasion of Iraq and Afghanistan, differences of opinion in the United States became stronger every day. On the one hand those who wanted USA more aggressive and imperialistic, and on the other hand those who bet more by diplomacy and focus more on domestic policy and the creation of a welfare state in European style. Protests and riots in the streets became increasingly stronger with the inactivity of the federal government. Finally some southern states decided to charge at protesters and establish martial law......... TBD........The wave of new independence declarations was used by Quebec to declare its own independence from Canada and, supported by France, start an expansive policy towards its neighbors. **The result: Mexico, Pacific Republic (Alaska, Yukon + Washington + British Columbia), Quebec (Quebec + All Canadian Maritimes), Canada (the rest of the country) , Clifornia (California + Hawai) and the Confederate States (the rest US states). *International pressure on South Africa failed to stop apartheid. The immense natural resources of the nation allowed the government to force changes in the positions of many of the countries that boycotted South Africa in exchange of mining concessions for their companies and better prices. From the 90s until today, South Africa has grown economically, technologically and in their military to become the most powerful nation in southern Africa. In recent years, the government has made some constitutional changes in order to eliminate any kind of racial discrimination in the laws, but the reality is that there will be a long way until this changes affect the entire society. Internal problems are the only thing that could threaten the South African regional leadership. *From the 90s the Libyan regime began to show signs of rapprochement with Western powers, especially to France. Diplomatic actions of the regime, especially the reduction in oil prices, made France and the communist bloc countries to convince the United Nations to lift sanctions against Libya. Even with initial opposition from U.S., Libya finally became an ally in Europe that saw the Libyan regime as a brake on the spread of radical Islam. Backed by the West and the communist bloc, the Libyan government began a campaign against the Algerian militant groups in 2001 and after several years finally annexed Algeria in 2005. A year later does the same with northern Niger where significant uranium reserves are hosted . Drawing on the vast reserves of oil and gas the regime has positioned itself as the leading power of northern Africa and threatens to extend its control to the Mediterranean. *Late 20th century, China was torn between the communist political orthodoxy and economic capitalism. Economic reforms had placed China in a privileged position in the global economy but had generated huge social inequalities. In coastal areas of southern China, business elites walked in luxury cars while in the interior and north China peasants starved. In 2002, a group of military and political communist hardliners led a coup that marked the beginning of a civil war ending in 2007 with the mediation of the international community and the establishment of a new capitalist China in southern areas while Honk Kong authorities decided to become part again of the British Empire. The two Chinas now have a scenario in which they are required to diplomacy if they want to have a future. *Ruled by the Ayatollahs, Iran has been able to handle between sanctions by Western powers and timid support of the communist bloc. Backed by its enormous potential as an exporter of oil has also found supporters in the West that have managed to ease international pressure on the regime. A nuclear power since 2000, Iran has become the leading nation in the Arab world overpowering Saudi Arabia. Starting map Superpower nations *North America **Confederate States of America: [[Confederate States of America'|CSA]] was the direct heir of USA after its demising in 2002 and in the Dissolution Pacts, CSA inherited 55% of the US armed forces including all stationed abroad. Since its formation CSA has beed saw as an "prepotent cawboy" and its international prestige has been reduced. In addition, its high level of debt is starting to cause problems that inevitably will lead the government to rethink its role as guardian of the world if they dont want to strangle its domestic economy. *Europe **Socialist Soviet Republic of Russia: SSRR must continue to maintain the delicate balance between communism and economic openness as the only way to maintain a stable economy that allows the nation to consolidate its leadership in the Communist bloc. Among the economic challenges it faces is to promote and stimulate the domestic market between the COMECON countries (as well as the external one) to increase exports and get money to continue increasing its leadership across the world. *Asia **Republic of East Asia: REA has an enviable economic situation because of its industrial capacity and technology first class, but his whole industry largely depends on imports of raw materials. To consolidate its position as a world power, Asia must show the world that is a powerful nation and the first goal is to create armed forces at the level of the other superpowers that they don't have by the moment. The recent economic and political approach to Capitalist China has raised many suspicions among the Communist bloc but also among the Western powers who see the union of both nations as a serious potential threat. Regional power nations *North America **'Quebec:' Quebec had no time to enjoy their independence. From the outset supported by France, its pressure to force the maritime provinces of Canada to be incorporated as provinces, has been understood by the international community as a way to force access to the resource of the latter, especially the newly discovered oil deposits of Nova Scotia and Labrador. His neighbors Commonwealth members (Canada and New England) are aligned with the United Kingdom as the strains of old Europe have moved to the new world. **Republic of New England *South America **Brazil *Europe **Britain **France **Italic Republic **Germany *North Africa **Lybia *South Africa **South Africa *Oceania **Australia *Asia **North Korea **Iran Emerging power nations *Pacific Republic *Canada *Mexico *Chile *Ethiopia *Norway *Serbia *Spain *Ukraine *Turkey *India *Communist China *Capitalist China Players Board of admins The board of admins will be formed by three members. If a member resigns or leaves the game, should be replaced by another democratically elected by the active members at that time between the candidates. The creator of the game will be a fixed member of the board. Every of the three admins will be empowered to manage the day to day matters and The Board of Admins has the last authority of the game in matters as admiting of new nations, accepting of non standar stuff, rule changes, establishing of new canonical lines, etc. The board of directors may expel a nation or a player of the game if deemed necessary. Common sense should be the most important admin, but as all we are humans and we always want to be the most powerful ones, the Board will set the limits of every nation. Incorporation process Once the game has started, a claiming period will be opened. Every registered player will be allowed to claim two nations that should be developed before being able to claim a third and last one. There will be different types of nations (A, B and C) and the players wont be allowed to pick more than one of the A and B types. It will be encouraged that players use different continents for each nation. The A type nations will be CANONICAL and no important changes and modifications will be allowed in the canonical matters. (Or course not in the customizing process.) The B type nations has several historical development but can be modified with a good argument. The registed players should fill a petition with a summary of what he/she has in mind for his/her nation and its proposed geographycal limits (for B and C types). Once the Board will approve the petition, the player has 2 weeks to develop the basic lines of the wiki and to submit it to the Board in order to be approved. Once the Board give the authorization, the new nation can start roleplaying in game. Any previous roleplaying is forbiden. Activity requirements 21CW is a community-based game and would not exist without the involvement of its players. That is why the Board of Admins will set certain activity requirements. They exist to prevent players from sitting on their nation and contributing little. While we know it can be difficult during some periods to commit time to an online game, we still have the best interests of the whole community on mind. The weekly requirements that have been set are believed to be a good compromise that allows for the game to continue in any situation. According with the type of nation, the minimun requirements are as follows: *'Type A': 2 pedia articles, 5 RP posts *'Type B': 1 pedia articles, 3 RP posts *'Type C': 0.5 pedia articles, 1 RP post Obviously, these are minimum participation levels and we do encourage more participation than merely what is required. That is what will makes 21CW a lively world! If at any time a player has personal issues arise which prevent him from satisfying the activity requirements, we only ask that you post a notification of this fact in the 21CW Leaves of Absence page. Nobody will be punished for giving real life precedence over the game. We all have lives to attend to from time to time. Rules Basic rules 21th Century World is an earth based realistic game. We have new nations, new leaders and new political views but we dont have nothing that we cant find in the real world. If we want to use widely any kind of stuff or technology that is possible (exist in real world) but it is not in extensive use becouse of its high cost, then the player should explain clearly why it should be introduced and the "in game" background to justify it. In case of dispute, the opinion of the board of admins will always prevail . Economic rules To play with the REAL cost of stuff is one of the best ways to prevent any nation to claim extraordinary things, Every nation should demonstrate with a budget that they can afford what they claim to have and what they want and be consistent with their choices. *'GDP Rule': Starting GDPs of superpowers will be set as CANON. For regional powers and other nations they will set according with real world ones that could be multiplied by 1.5 to 2 depending on the nations and according with the historical background that the players had set. If you choose a nation made from parts of another, try to adjust you data to the real ones or look for a real world nation similar in population, size and "kind of nation" in order to take it as an example. *'Budget Rule': Every nation should have a national budget to explain the economic guidelines of the nation and to justify the size of military, the technology, the welfare, etc. *'War cost Rule': In 21th Century World, we will consider the real cost of war. Cost in terms of budget spending when the wars are abroad and cost in terms of destruction of industry, economy, infraestructure,... in the countries where the wars are being played. Anyway, long term wars will bring economic effects in every participant nation. Population rules As we can use totally new nations and such nations can be places with minimum population, it is allowed to increase "artificially" the populations of some regions to get functional nations. Nevertheless, the population increasement has to be justify with an historical and economical background and be allowed by the Board of Admins. Tech rules Diplomatic rules As a starting point, we will accept the existence of the United Nations and its agencies, conventions and obligations. However, along the game phase the united nations as a whole may be modified by RPG. Once the first wave of nations is accepted, we will proceed to the allocation of quotas of power and vetoes in the Security Council according with the type of nations. Similarly, after the first wave of nations and in discussions on the development of canonical historical lines, we will discuss the existence of other international bodies, both real world and new ones. Of course, once started the game phase, everything can be changed through role play. As a starting point, we will respect the rules and traditional forms of diplomacy and international relations. Military rules 21th Century World is based on real world military stuff, size of armies and doctrine. Anyway, in order to make the roleplayig game more attractive, we will introduce elements that modify the size or armies but not the allowed military stuff. As we assume that 21th Century World is more unstable and polarized than real one, we can set that in military terms we live an era similar to the cold war one. This means that we can oversize our armies respecting the starting status of every nation and, of course, according with the budget. The board of admins will supervise the armies before the nation will be allowed to roleplay. Rules of engagement While in '''21CW' wars will have political and, above all, economical cost, we all are warmongering maniacs, (..lol..) so wars occur. In this case, besides the application of diplomatic and economic rules, rules of engagement will exist to facilitate the task of roleplaying the different phases of the war. In addition to the rules of engagement, each conflict will be moderated by one of the members of the Board of Admins (if possible not involved in the conflict) and another "war-admin" elected from the players (if possible not involved in the conflict). The two war-admins have authority over the conflict and in case of dispute between them, the Board of Admins will intervene. Rule of goodwill As everyone here knows the true spirit of the game, it makes no sense to come here with the intention of twisting the rules to find a place where to put things contrary to that spirit. *If you don't understand something, please, ask the admins *If you have doubts about the use of some stuff or technology, please, ask the admins *Don't look to always border the rule limits because it will bring conflicts. *If you read something and you think that shouldn't be written because it is against the spirit of the game, please, ask the admins before telling "hey guys... I wrote it because I read it in another nation". Tips Links Game Links External info links *A good map source *Military Ships Technology *Civil Ships and Offshore Structures Technolgy *Army Technology *Airforce Technology *Mining Technology *Mineral Statistics and Info * Wikipedia: Companies by industry and country * * Category:21st Century World